Talk:Wolverine VS Raiden/@comment-46.217.74.45-20150828091221/@comment-25620113-20150828130000
The infinite book theory that he supposedly debunked is wrong. Just s Spectre is made up of because Superman used a failed attempt at a hyperbole doesn't make it true. The site states that it contains all books ever published AND an infinite amount of pages. The spectre debunk is also wrong. Yes Spectre is made up of time yet we can easily see with how the blanket or sheet or whatever it waas interact with each meaning they are on the same plane of existence and that spectre is made up of matter as well. How much? I don't know and personally I don't care. The cube or whatever was made up of one of the strongest METALS not just materials therefore it's not comparable to a neutron star. Also just because there is a scan showing that Superman lifted 5.972 sextillion tons does not mean that is his full potential. Superman also lifted this for 5 days straight without solar energy. RoaringThunderPursuit's assumation of SSG and SSGSS is wrong as akira toriyama has confirmed that SSJ4 is stronger than SSG. When they are connecting Goku's speed with his power level I just ignored that because like we already know POWER LEVELS ARE BULLSHIT! The whole reason they were put in place was to show that they don't mean a thing and that characters should not rely on them therefore there is absolutely no relationship between power levels and any actual attributes like strength, speed and endurance. Yes Goku can sense energy but Superman heard a sound in the vacumn of space which is physically impossible. There are no limitations to sensing Ki as it is ones own life force. There ARE limitations to hearing sound as it can not travel through a vacumn. All that he proved with those two clips were that Goku just happened to be in the same galaxy. I agree that Goku is the better martial artist but a better tactician? No. Goku isn't even educated so I do not see how Goku can be the better tactician. Goku's whole strategy is to charge in head first without thinking. Let me give you an example when Cell was clearly a threat Goku gave him a senzu bean just so that Cell would have a fair fight against Gohan. He didn't even talk about Skills/Techniques. He just said that goes to Goku without any justification. He never actually showed proof that the Kaioshin Realm was 1/5 of the DBZ universe nor that the DBZ universe equated to our universe so I don't believe him for a second. All he provved was that Beerus could destroy the Kaioshin Realm. Also that was most likely not due to his fighting prowess but his powers as God of Destruction. Neither Goku nor Vegeta have these powers as they are just perks that come with being the God of Destruction. Face it. You were to butthurt to accept the death battle so you sought out a rebuttle that supposedly debunked it. You never questioned the research put into it because you were so caught up in your bias that Goku can't be beaten yet, me, a guy who knows hardly anything on both franchises was able to debunk it. Now I feel bad because I had to be the one to tell the little kid that Santa wasn't real and crush all their hopes and dreams for the time being but it had to be done. Just so you know I prefer Goku as a character but I can accept that he's not the strongest character there is. That's why he's such a good character. Your source didn't say anything about Superman able to infinately power up like a solar battery as long as there is sunlight. And just to put the final nail in the coffin because Goku can't breath in space (only the border of the stratosphere) all Superman needs to do is fly to a blue sun and power himself up enough to completely vaporise the Earth.